


Carl Doesn't Have to Know (Negan x Kaitlin)

by negansdirtygirl



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Background Carl Grimes, Cheating, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Negan (Walking Dead) Being an Asshole, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Older Man/Younger Woman, Original Character(s), Roof Sex, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negansdirtygirl/pseuds/negansdirtygirl
Summary: Carl's girlfriend Kaitlin narrowly escapes the walker horde at Alexandria with Negan, returning to the Sanctuary with him for a naughty rooftop fling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that Carl Grimes' age is a hotly debated topic. His sex life with Kaitlin is vaguely mentioned in this fic, but as I wrote her as being 18 years old, I am also assuming at least for the duration of this story that he is at least 18 as well.

"Fuck!" Negan cursed as he ran away from Alexandria, the once quiet town now overrun with a horde of the walking dead. Rick and company escaped from the opposite end of the main street while Negan and a young girl that he'd never met escaped through a crack in the wall near the front gate. He dragged her along simply because she was there, trying to keep her safe. They careened around the trees, branches snapping beneath their feet, keeping an eye out for walkers and managing to avoid most of them.  
  
"Let me go!" the girl screamed. "I know who you are!"  
  
"Look, little girl, there is no time for this shit! We can get you back to your boy Carl later on! Every moment you waste fighting me is another moment for the walkers to close in. Now come on!" Negan tightened his grip on her arm and continued leading her through the woods to the place where he parked his truck. He shoved her roughly into the driver's seat. "I call shotgun. Literally. I'm gonna keep this rifle aimed out the window at those walkers just in case. You drive. Fast!"  
  
She revved the engine and slammed the gas pedal hard with her foot, heading off with tires squealing and just barely missing the ditch at the side of the road. "Oops," she laughed nervously. "You didn't mean _that_ fast, I guess."  
  
"Shit, tell me you're old enough to know how to drive," Negan said, pulling away from the scope of the gun to get a better look at her.  
  
"I'm 18. I can do more than drive. My name is Kaitlin, by the way."  
  
"Kaitlin. Pretty name. Pretty face too. Carl is a lucky man."  
  
Kaitlin's cheeks flushed at Negan's words. Carl was her first boyfriend and she never really thought of him as a man. It was a particularly sharp contrast when spoken by this 50-something picture of manliness. She couldn't help but be a little turned on by Negan's good looks even if he was a lean mean killing machine who was old enough to be her father. "Why are you trying to keep me safe, exactly? I thought you were the bad guy."  
  
A hearty laugh bellowed from Negan but his eyes never left the road. "It's not that fucking simple, sweetheart. I hate to break it to you, but we're all the bad guys now."  
  
Kaitlin returned her eyes to the road ahead and nodded.  
  
  
Finally safe back at the Sanctuary, Kaitlin was treated to the grand tour. She watched Negan speak to a room full of men on their knees and wondered how this man could be so brutal and command such respect, and yet not be taken out by one of these guys in his sleep.  
  
"You see that, Kaitlin? Respect," he leaned in close and whispered in her ear. He turned back to the men and barked out a string of orders, then releasing them to do his bidding. "As you were!"  
  
As much as she didn't want to admit it to herself, she was feeling very turned on by this leather-clad conundrum of a man. On one hand, her group considered him to be a villain. He had taken out some of her closest friends, Glenn, Abraham, and Spencer. On the other hand, he was gorgeous and commandeering, both protecting her and holding authority over her for the time being.  
  
Kaitlin tugged at the sleeve of his jacket. "Is there somewhere we could talk? Alone?"  
  
He licked his lips and raised his eyebrows. "You fucking bet." She felt like he was reading her mind.  
  
He opened a door that led to a stairwell and he put his hand on her lower back as they started on their way up. Several flights of awkward silence had her wondering if this was a good idea or a very, very bad one.  
  
Finally they reached the top and Negan pushed a heavy metal door open to reveal a quiet rooftop. The sky was white and filled with billowing clouds. Kaitlin sucked in a sharp breath and tasted the clean air. She remembered for a moment what it was like before the walkers came. She missed it.  
  
"Well, baby cakes, what did you want to talk to Daddy Negan about?"  
  
She shook her head. "I don't want to talk." She dropped to her knees and began unbuckling Negan's belt, her mouth already watering and Negan instantly growing hard at the unexpected suggestion.  
  
"Fuck, Kaitlin, I thought you were so worried about your boyfriend."  
  
"I _said_ I don't want to talk. And Carl doesn't have to know about this."  
  
"I stand corrected. And erect." He snickered at his wisecrack but quickly forgot all about it as she freed him from the confines of his pants.  
  
Kaitlin wasn't the type to cheat, but then she never knew what any given day would bring in this messed up world. "We almost died today," she said to him, looking up into his hazel eyes. "We could _still_ die today. I just want to do what the fuck I want to do right now, and what I want to do is _you_."  
  
She took a moment to admire his size before taking his bulbous head into her warm, wet mouth. His head flew back and he looked up into that bright white sky, groaning and wondering how he got so lucky.  
  
She stroked his shaft with her right hand, taking him deeper into her mouth as he thrusted toward her. Her left hand wandered up under his white T-shirt, feeling the tufts of hair on his belly and chest.  
  
She had never felt so good and so guilty at the same time. Pleasuring a murderer. But this was the apocalypse and she was a murderer too. Who wasn't? She couldn't help but think about the fact that they both carried the weight of all that on their shoulders, and if for one brief moment they could escape into pure guilt-free pleasure, who could blame them?  
  
Well, almost guilt-free. An image of Carl's smile flashed into her mind but she dismissed it quickly when she felt Negan's strong hand grab her by the back of her head and shove her down even more forcefully onto his cock. "Goddamn it, Kaitlin, your mouth feels so fucking good," Negan enthused, eyes locked on her lips, which were smashed around the base of his cock.  
  
She and Carl had been intimate several times but he had never been this rough with her. Negan's lust was carnal and animalistic. There was no sugarcoating what they were doing. They weren't in a relationship. They didn't love each other. They had met less than an hour before. This was pure fucking, just for the joy of it. They might never even see each other again after this and neither of them gave a damn.  
  
He shoved her backward off of his dick and she stumbled backwards. Getting to her feet, she looked him in the eye, searching for a cue as to what he wanted her to do next. He grabbed her wrists and spun her around, pushing her toward the edge of the roof.  
  
"What are you doing?" She braced herself against his strength but she was no match for him. He shoved her down on her knees at the roof's edge and released her hands so she could steady herself against the short wall. She looked down over the edge at the multi-story height and felt her stomach drop. "Please don't kill me," she pleaded.  
  
"Kill you?" Negan laughed. "Kaitlin, baby, I fucking told you you're safe. I just want to give you a little thrill!"  
  
She exhaled, relieved at his words, and then she sucked in a breath as she felt his hands tearing at her jeans. They were around her ankles instantly and he was behind her, pressing his massive girth and length into her dripping core.  
  
He thrust slowly, getting a feel for her tightness and introducing her gradually to his massive size. She leaned back into him, meeting every thrust and savoring the feeling of his length filling her. He was so much bigger than Carl and she was surprised that she was able to handle it. She moaned with each slow stroke, in and out, in and out. "Ohhhhh, Negan. Don't stop!"  
  
But those slow strokes were merely meant to give her a false sense of control. He gave in to his needs and jackhammered into her tight pussy. She tried hard to maintain her grip on the wall. He plunged hard into her, throwing all of his energy into their fucking. Every stroke pushed her over the edge of the roof a little further and the dizzying heights made her feel terrified yet alive. "Fuck, Negan, fuck!" She screamed with blinding pleasure, eyes closed, biting her lower lip.  
  
Negan's hands were roving all over her back and behind. "Kaitlin, you are too fucking sexy. That tiny little waist and all this ass... I hope Carl knows how goddamn fortunate he is to have such a super hot girlfriend."  
  
Kaitlin tried to utter a thank you but could only moan. Her words were stunted by the hard fucking that would not quit, plus her precarious position nearly dangling from the roof. The fear of falling would be enough to silence anyone, but then she opened her eyes and saw a sight that terrified her even more. Stories below them on the ground, Carl was charging toward the building to rescue her from Negan. Only she didn't want to be rescued. Not right now, anyway.  
  
She quieted her moans and prayed her young boyfriend would not see her getting plowed on the rooftop. "Negan," she said quietly, "Carl is here."  
  
"Fuck that motherfucker! Goddamn it!" Expletives flew out of his mouth but he never stopped fucking Kaitlin. He reached around and rubbed her clit, continuing to thrust into her but now actively trying to speed up their climaxes before Carl could interrupt them. He had a decent rapport going with the kid and didn't want to spoil it by getting caught stealing some nookie from his girl.  
  
Just as she looked down and saw Carl push the door open on the ground floor, Kaitlin exploded in a rush of joy. Negan clamped his hand over her mouth hard to contain her screams. Her walls squeezed around his throbbing cock and pushed him closer to the edge.  
  
"That's my dirty girl! I hope my guys can keep Carl detained long enough for me to paint that pretty face of yours an even fairer fucking shade of porcelain."  
  
Kaitlin turned around and gave him a feisty look. "He'd have to kill me to stop me," she said, getting down on her knees and taking his cock in both hands, jerking him hard and fast. She flicked her tongue on the head and swirled it around his ridge. She squeezed his balls and felt them twitching and she knew he was about to bust.  
  
"Not on my face, baby. In my mouth. He's gonna be here any second. No evidence."  
  
"No fucking evidence if you swallow it down and suck it dry, baby," Negan said as his cock spurted out hot rockets of cum straight into the back of Kaitlin's throat. "Swallow it like a good girl. Yeah that's it, fuuuuck."  
  
The sound of pounding footsteps made its way up the stairwell and Negan and Kaitlin hurried to get their clothes back on. "Fuck, Negan, we're all flushed and sweaty. He'll know!"  
  
"Never in a million years would that kid think that his sweet girlfriend would come up here and have filthy sex with a monster like me. Watch."  
  
Carl burst through the door like a man on fire. "Where is she? What the fuck, Negan? Are you guys OK?"  
  
Negan just smiled. "I kept her safe. She's all yours, Carl my boy. You can thank me later." He turned so that only Kaitlin could see his face and he winked at her, whispering, "I know _you'll_ be thanking me for a long time to come."


End file.
